The Songmistress
by northern.snow.leopard.kitsune
Summary: What if Naruto was raised by Tayuya under Tsunade's orders? Unbreakable bonds emerge and underneath it all the great Kyuubi no Kitsune watches... First fic ever! Plz Rate and Review!


I dont know Japanese so I'm going to write the Jutsu as they appear in English.

Our favourite blond Uzumaki Naruto was strolling along the Ninja Memorials. It was his favourite spot to hide because if no-one recognised him he could be there as long as he wanted, and the mobs kept a respectful distance. The seven year old trundled happily between the rows of Ninja names, pointing out the favourited and recognized. Unfortunately, his exclaimation at the Fourth Hokage was a little too loud and the Zeniraka Family spotted him, calling on the mobs. He ran to avoid all that he could, but he ran slowly, wondering if he should save the energy when they would catch him and break every not-already-painful-place in his body anyway. It was because of this he didn't see the rain, and didn't notice the slipping, and didn't feel the thud.

_Naruto woke up in a gungy place and rubbed his eyes. He'd not realised he could fall asleep when the torturers got paused in his routine of dusting himself off, something was not usual. Not wrong, but start, Naruto thought he knew every gruesome place in Konoha from hiding in most of them. Second, he wasn't hurt, and Lastly, he smelt animal scents. Naruto followed the scents as there was nothing else apparent to do, and it whiled away a good ten minutes. Disgustingly he found a cage._

What's wrong with people? I mean, keeping an animal in a cage is cruel. It should be where it wants to be.

_**Very Good kit perhaps the Fourth will keep his head back in Hell after all, that's the kind of talk I want to hear- Releasing Me!**__A voice rasped. Naruto jumped and shrank, scanning the area intently with a swiveling pair of eyes._

_"_WHO JUst Said that?" _His mind 'dimenuendo'ed [Ok, hope I got that right, the opposite of crescendo! (Getting quieter)] faintly as nobody shifted or came out of hiding. Naruto began to relax again and concentrated on figuring out what was inside the cage. _

Hmmmm. It's very large, too big to be an Inuzuka dog. And Anko-san doesn't keep her snakes locked up. I dunno..._ he thought._

_**You dunno,eh? Maybe it's not time yet. You're only a kit after all, not like you could ever rip the seal in two,hah! **__And the darkness began to swirl._

While this mysterious incident happened the traffic of Konoha had stopped and a riot had broken out -honestly people, WHY are you always clubbing together to get rid of demons!?!!?!- over who would get punished for knocking Naruto out, for surely the Sandaime would think one of them had done it? a 13 year old girl scooped up the Demon and sheltered him from the rain, cradling him as she scurried away.

She crossed into the derelict part of town, aka Shady Grove, and stopped by an abandoned store to pick up her flute. From there she ran effortlessly, well effortlessly considering you have a 40 pound boy tucked under your arm, to a garden nearer the Namzaike Mansions complete with it's own cave.

Naruto awoke to soft music being played and the gentle buzz of conversation not yet tuned into. He wearily got up trancelucently, and padded over to the noise. Two figures turned around and said at the same time,

"Oh, glad to see you're awake Naruto." He recognised one of them from scraps of books he'd read, Senju Tsunade, the Slug Sannin, Unlucky Queen, big chested blonde, almond hazel-brown eyes. She wore a green tunic robe and red high heels, showing off her curves. He dimly remembered she was somewhat good at healing or something. The other one was young, petite and a definite red-head with chocolate brown eyes and was scantly clad in a silky blue, spaghetti strap top and navy mid-thigh pleated skirt. He'd never seen her before.

"Konnichima Tsumabe-chan..." Naruto was young enough to have never experienced pervertedness and so this mispronounciation was no leering expression of lust, but rather innocent stunted literary growth.

"Konnichi_wa_ Naruto-kun, how was your sleep?" she enquired. Embarrassed, Naruto gave a shy smile. He didn't know any other words besides that, peoples names, and insults. But he was plucky and gave it a try.

"Devil spawn! Monster-foul thing! murderer, demon, bad, bloodthirsty, disguisting..." Tsunade bit her lip apolegetically.

"Ahh, as they suspected. Sorry Naruto-kun, I assume your understanding is far better than your speech. However that will soon change, not everyone is against you-the Yamanka clan have wanted to adopt you as twin to Ino Yamanka since you were born, but since the village council forbid it, they have created a jutsu enough for me to use to restore knowledge that you should have had._**Prowess Of The Mind; LANGUAGE!**_" Tsunade placed a hand on Naruto's he felt a huge headache, and overloading words flooded in to his warren-like mind.

"UGGH, that wasn't so bad. I just feel dizzy?" Checked Naruto, hoping he was right in speech.

"Perfect!" Tsunade exclaimed. "Now Naruto-kun, I know this is sudden but I have asked a good...friend of mine to look after you until I see fit for you to join me. Her name is Tayuya Kekitsua, and she is the lovely lady beside you. I hope you'll find her a pleasure to know." Naruto turned to the petite red-head who was watching his abdomen eagerly.

"Tayuya-san?"

"Yes Naru-baka?" She grumbled, still staring at his abdomen.

"Umm... you smell of ash." This caused a reaction; she snarled at him and made as if to strike.

"Sorrysorry sorry It's just ash is my favourite smell." Tayuya stopped at this cowering creature, who didn't seem worthy of living.

"Why?" Naruto explained because it meant that the mobs had gone away - they always went when the bonfires went out.

Tayuya changed her expression to one of pity, her eyes never leaving his tummy. Tsunade continued to explain what was needed, she would go away for a month and come back, stay for a week then go again. Naruto would enrol at the Academy after a year of this. Tayuya would teach him basic skills if he taught her something back that she didn't know.

"But now is not the time to discuss this, I will leave in two days so we have plenty of time. Naruto-kun, Tayuya-chan, it is bed!" Naruto looked around the cave finding a fuuton had been put there for him, whilst Tayuya and Tsunade crawled into the same fuuton. Grateful as Naruto was, he assumed he was sleeping in Tsunade's and she slept in Tayuya's to be polite. He drifted off to sleep contentedly, curling up tight in the first comfortable bed he'd ever had.


End file.
